


Hunters and Hunted

by Sera_The_Dragon, SeratheDragon_UnfinishedTales (Sera_The_Dragon)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, probably inaccurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_The_Dragon/pseuds/Sera_The_Dragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_The_Dragon/pseuds/SeratheDragon_UnfinishedTales
Summary: Demon hunter AU.I’ll add more tags as the story continues, I guess.





	Hunters and Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic in a loooooooooooong time, so I apologize in advance if it’s cringey.

_“Mama, I’m scared-”_

_“Marik, it is going to be okay. Ishizu and Rishido can protect you.”_

_“KHRAAAA!!!”_

_“But what about you?”_

_“I’ll be alright. Now hurry! You must get to safety!”_

_“KHRAAAAAAA!!!”_

_“Mama?”_

_“You shall not come near my children_ _! Foul and corrupt beast, I will return you to the hellish place where you be-_ _aaggh!”_

_“KHRAAAAHAHAHAHA!”_

_“MOM!”_

* * *

The city ruins were a desolate, infested place ever since the Rising, but going there from time to time was a must. Demon hide was a valuable resource, and there was an abundance of the beasts in the town that was once Domino. Marik often traveled there on quests for the material, but today was different. He was performing a favor for someone from a rather small group-in fact, she was one of only two.

“Mister, I need your help. My big brother has gone missing. Someone chased him into Domino...I’m worried about him. He doesn’t have anything to protect himself with. Can you find him? Please?”

Marik didn’t usually do work for free, but missing person situations were an exception. Every human that had survived the Rising was a human who could help in their continuing struggle against demonkind. Since they were going up against such incredibly powerful beasts...everyone would need all the help they could get.

Twirling his Rod impatiently, Marik pondered the situation. Why would someone get chased into the city ruins? It could have been the result of a demon attack; though uncommon, the group bases could fall under siege.

Or maybe he was chased out by the group for a good reason. Planic demons were similar in appearance to normal humans, but they were far from being allies to them. The Plana were mainly spies and assassins for the Overlords: Zorc Necrophades and Zia Vitaphades, the two demons in charge of the whole species. If the group he was staying with had reason to believe that he was a Plana, however, the missing person would likely have been killed; not chased out.

Out of the corner of his eye, Marik spotted movement by the building that was once Otogi Ryuuji’s game shop. A young person with long hair ran inside the dilapidated structure, pursued by a winged figure that seemed to be a walking void. An Umbric demon.

”Damn,” Marik muttered under his breath and tightened his grip on the Rod. Umbric were always tough to handle with their ironlike hide and incredible strength, but compared to the other demons? They were slow. As. Hell. He could use that to his advantage.

Marik took a deep breath, and entered the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just here to provide a mini glossary for the terms used in the story!
> 
> Umbric-demon of the dark attribute.  
> Rising-the name given to the event where the demons entered the known world.  
> Planic-of ir related to the Plana demons.  
> Plana-demons with no set attribute. Extremely similar to humans.
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying the story so far! Chapter 2 should come out soon!  
> (As for Your Respects to All That May, the update will take a while. The next chapter is loooooooooooong as heck!)  
> Enjoy yourselves!


End file.
